


最终计划

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 很久以前写的一个故事，架空背景。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	最终计划

“阿弥陀佛。”

这是我的乳母在踏上故土加鲁达帝国后说出的第一句话，天地良心，她应该是一个无神论者，我一直如此认为。

之后我没再见过她，据黄中尉打听到的小道消息所言，帝国在归来的前三天中不间断地对她严刑逼供，乳母年纪上来以后身体很不好，她的家人还没接到回来的消息，人就死在了水牢。

我则是反常的无人问津，艾恩三世，我的亲兄长，也就是加鲁达帝国如今的皇帝，我回来之后，一眼都没能见到他，这样的日子甚是无趣，我期待与皇帝的见面，想必他如今正在绞尽脑汁想怎么对我解释父亲的死亡。

我在暖洋洋的午后假装打瞌睡，余光扫到正在外门前识别虹膜的黄旭熙。

“您好，第一军区第五军团，黄中尉请求进入。”系统女声机械的播报着，黄旭熙朝我望了一眼。

我不动声色地闭着眼。

“使用侍卫二级权限，通道已打开。”

五天之前，或者是六天，我刚从斯坦因星球被放回来，帝国的欢迎仪式盛大而热烈，所有的军队，平民，以好奇、唾弃或怜悯的目光仰望着我，在黑压压的人群之中，黄旭熙的眼神复杂，在我与他对视上的那一瞬，都无法看穿他的想法。

“米斯，你为我找到贴身侍卫了吗？”

作为加鲁达帝国皇宫最年轻的警卫长，米斯，是一位美丽而动人的年轻小姐，我在斯坦因的最后几年见过她几次，与外表相反，她的内里像是一台精准而完备的计算机，在我询问之后，没有经过一分犹豫，她便已经做出回答：

“帝国已经为您挑选并准备了共五十名侍卫，仪式结束之后我会带您亲自过去挑选。”

“不选了，”我说，我指着隐没在人群之中的黄旭熙，“就他吧。”

计算机此刻还是在飞速而高效地运行，“对不起，根据《加鲁达帝国法》第九章二十七条，您的贴身侍卫必须要少校军衔或以上，如您所见，那只是个刚从军校毕业的中尉，不够资格。”

我笑了笑，“给你们时间‘培养’他，我不介意，一天够了吗？”

米斯可能出现了几微秒的反应延迟，她并未掩饰，很快回答道：“为了确保贴身侍卫对您无上的忠诚，我们会尽快往他大脑内植入特殊芯片，植入完成之后系统会立刻通知您。”

被洗过脑的黄中尉站在我面前。

“靠，你他妈没睡啊。”

“注意言辞。”我提醒他。

我们的黄中尉年纪轻轻，本来军校刚毕业没几天前路堪忧，随波逐流地跟着其他同学来欢迎仪式看热闹，没想到被我看中，一下子后半生的工作有了着落，这两天他有些飘飘然。

“是，金少将！”黄旭熙假模假式地立正向我敬礼。

我持枪证军舰驾驶证一个没有，却因为军功直接晋升到少将，比我那个年少得意的兄长拿到这个军衔的时候还要年轻，但意义却大不相同。

对我来说，这是一个无足轻重的褒奖，对他来说，这是成为皇帝的必经之路。

加鲁达帝国崇尚武力，在莱域一战战败后更是如此，当时帝国迫于国民压力，不得不对斯坦因共同体妥协，并将帝国的二皇子作为人质送过去，约定成年后归还。

这是艾恩二世，我父亲的决定。

我的兄长，维瑞·艾恩，当年他才十二岁，还是个金发碧眼，可爱的小男孩，伤心地流着泪将我送走，等我二十岁成年回国了，他倒是一次都不来见我。

“在想什么？”黄中尉敲敲我的桌子，问。

我悠闲地来回转着座椅，“吃午饭了吗？我在想吃什么。”

黄中尉翻了一个白眼，一甩胳膊露出腕上的表，差点贴到我脸上，“少将，现在都两点半快三点了，皇宫的狗也该吃完饭了，你不是睡到现在吧？”

我下意识往后退了一下。

“吃的什么？”

“呃，这个，吃了西红柿炒蛋，一份山药炖排骨，一份青菜，两碗米饭……奥，我知道了，你选择困难症对吗？”

我没有回答他的问题。

但是他乐此不疲，在最初的几个月，我对他这种浮夸的性格表现方式不是很感冒，但人类就是这样一种适应力极强的生物，几个月下来，我已经习惯他了。

从小到大，我身边没有过活泼的人，被洗过脑的加鲁达军人沉默寡言，能说一个字完成任务绝不说第二个字，黄中尉自然是个例外。

维瑞·艾恩同样也如此，他没洗脑，比被洗脑的人更冷酷，我在新式军舰交接仪式上再次见到他，他面无表情地站在军舰上宣誓，声音死板而无趣，像他这个人，我在共同体那几年翻来覆去地看影像信中他的片段，那种“其实真的维瑞·艾恩早已被暗杀现在这个人不知道是哪个野心家造的野狸猫”的疑问总是难以忘怀。

宣誓结束，走下军舰前，皇帝瞥了我一眼，他的唇角留着一抹冷笑。

当天晚上，我走进皇帝的寝宫，一路畅通无阻，米斯这种工作真是做的滴水不漏。我的亲哥哥，在我开门的刹那，还在忘我地做着苟且之事，他身下的小男孩被他掐得面色发紫，脸上射满了浊白的精液。

我站在一边看，很快那个孩子便因为窒息而死。

被抬走之前，我帮他擦干净脸上的东西，那是一张跟我一模一样的脸。

“你做了多少个？”我问兄长。

“无数个，”皇帝好整以暇地看着我，“怎么死的都有，要不要听听一些猎奇的死法？”

“反正都是假货罢了，哥哥。”我故意激怒他。

“哥哥”两个字让皇帝性欲勃发，他微笑着舔了舔嘴角，一字一字地对我说：

“脱，衣，服。”

在我脱得一干二净躺到他身下时，黄中尉的通讯请求却不合时宜的发送了过来。

我无语到几乎要翻个白眼，碍于皇帝就在眼前，我脸上没有任何表情，准备拒绝通讯。

“接入吧，他不是你亲自挑选的贴身侍卫吗？这么晚没回去，自然会担心。”皇帝命令我。

“有事快说。”我接入了通讯请求。

“你在哪儿啊？白天跟个死宅似的大门不出二门不迈的，怎么半夜了跑出去浪了？快给我发位置我去扛你，你要是再躲着我偷吃好吃的……”

我结束了通讯。

“上下级关系搞得还挺不错。”皇帝抱起手，评价道。

“我这个人比较没有威严。”

维瑞·艾恩今年二十七周岁，帝国最年轻的皇帝，在他的统治下加鲁达帝国前所未有的强大，也正因如此，斯坦因共同体才如此守约地将我送还，表示对帝国的友好。

在变态这方面，我的兄长也是当仁不让的优秀。

如果说之前我只是觉得可悲，在自己被掐着脖子按在床上的时候，我才真实地对曾经那些死在兄长身下的人造人产生了一丝怜悯。

当然也只有一丝，毕竟那些人都是按照我的基因复制的，我是个有点迷信的人，维瑞·艾恩这个狗皇帝做了那么多个我，然后不停地杀死我，总让人有种我的生命力也在他们的死亡中一点点减少的错觉。

我在皇帝的命令下重复叫他：“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……”

过一段时间他又更改掉，我半死不活地听从他的命令：“爸爸，爸爸，爸爸……”

好像一个内存不是很大的复读机。

皇帝问我：“有没有想过被艾恩二世操？”

“没有。”我说。

“没有吗？想没想象过被爸爸插进后面，被操的神志不清，涕泪横流，求着爸爸别出去，用各种体位吃掉爸爸的精液，真的没有吗？那你想象一下。”

我是在这个时刻觉得皇帝也挺可悲的。

幸运的是我没有因为窒息而死，被皇帝在他的床上翻来覆去地操了两三个钟头，他内射了几次，踢了我好几脚，让我难受地想吐。

那当然不行，我老实地等他玩够了，咬着牙从床上爬起来。

“爸爸怎么死的？”我终于找到时机问出口。

“还能站起来吗？”皇帝反问道。

“应该可以。”我跟他客套了一下，试图一鼓作气站起来，皇帝意犹未尽地抿着唇，又拉了我一把。

我又跌倒在床上，皇帝默默地看着我曲在他面前的两条腿，然后移到我的脸庞上。

他伸手，面无表情地捏碎了我的膝盖骨。

我在斯坦因星球的十五年中，共同体总统总共换过三任，第一任在任期间我年纪太小，对他没有什么印象，第二任是一个凭借自身雄厚财力买上总统位置的商人。时直一，在斯坦因星球拥有亚洲名字的人要比帝国多得多，他确实是个商人，一个彻头彻尾的商人，最懂得窥探人心，在我十几岁刚对国家间的博弈有了一点似有若无的了解时，他好多次都以一种慈父的姿态提醒我，仿佛自己是一个好心人：

“在这里生活，你有思念过加鲁达吗？”

那时我的记忆中还有曾不舍我离去的兄长，于是回答道：“有的。”

“你认为，那是一种近似于‘思乡’的情感吗？”他继续抛出问题。

“是的。”在我回答时，共同体参议院议长走入总统的办公室，他发现我也在，歪了歪脑袋，静静地站在一边，没有打扰。

“不，不是的，“时直一迅速地反驳了我，他微笑着对我解释道：

“你没有家。”

醒来时，我是在第一军区的特殊医疗处。第一军区作为对皇室直接负责的一个军区，汇集了帝国最出类拔萃的人力资源、技术资源和最丰厚的资金支持，我这两个膝盖骨虽说是碎了，但由于是被人力捏碎，不像战争中的那种粉碎性伤害，更换起来还是较为轻松，这里的护士基本全部黑发黑眼，说话声音温柔，人也体贴入微，我询问过她们出身，全部来自于亚洲板块与太平洋板块交界处的009区，皇室真的挺会享受。

在新的膝盖骨再生期间，我找了黄中尉两次，两次他都没有回复，系统只提示我他不在通讯区，通讯请求被强制取消，我提高权限查询他的位置，然而地图中也无法进行定位，期间他的生命状态一直为存活，我只好去问米斯。

为了几百年来共同体与帝国的首次友好合作，斯坦因共同体现任总统将于下月来访，我听说米斯近日为了这次访问忙得焦头烂额，然而接入我的通话时，她依然从容不迫地向我问好：“午安，殿下，您是因为贴身侍卫的问题才找我的吗？”

我不禁问出了那个我一直很想问的问题：“哥哥给你发多少工资？”

米斯被我逗笑了，但她迅速调整回来：“米斯毕生都会效忠帝国，效忠皇帝，您应该相信，我的忠诚日月可鉴。”

我懒得跟她耍嘴皮子，米斯识趣地恢复计算机模式，告诉我黄中尉因为看管失误，被关了十五天禁闭，在这期间会为我尽快安排替换人员，她说只是因为皇宫防卫系统在升级人手不够才没能顾上我。

“放他出来。”

“这是艾恩三世亲自下的命令，而且，”我觉得米斯在通讯那边犹豫了一刻，“您返回帝国之后，这是第二次想要为他违反法令，我希望得到您的合理解释。”

“最开始我只是想知道他在想什么，现在——我觉得他不适合被关禁闭。”

“好的，今天下午三点一到，定时的解禁指令会立刻生效，到时您就可以对他进行定位和传达命令了，但是，您的反常行为我也同样会汇报给艾恩三世。奥，最后提一句，黄中尉已经在禁闭室待了两天零三个小时十八分，相信他不会差这几个小时的。”

我关掉了通讯。

没想到自己竟然激发出了米斯的话痨属性。

黄旭熙是我在帝国认识的为数不多拥有亚洲名字的人，而且他还是个实打实的黄种人，他的平民家庭干净又简单，有两个做军人的兄长，和一个比他还小的妹妹。

在莱域一战中，帝国在濒临战败阶段拼死抵抗，由于激光武器的定向控制系统失控，高强度的激光束在顷刻间溶解了黄中尉当时正在逃离的父母，连骨头渣都没有留下，他的两位兄长也全部在战争中牺牲，由于战时他跟妹妹的年龄都过小，也没有半个成年监护人，便没有及时进入战后收容机构，直到军队联系牺牲军人家属时才得以接触到他们，这时，黄中尉的妹妹已经由于长期的缺乏营养以及病毒感染，死去了。

发生这些事情之后，黄中尉选择了读军校。

他比我还要小一岁，虽然有张雌雄莫辩的漂亮脸蛋，却总是从上面露出或者茫然或者困惑的白痴表情，在经历过战争和亲人死去后，依旧有一双澄澈而明亮的眼眸，当然——也许那只是由于帝国洗脑技术的成熟。

下午三点一到，我就发送了通讯请求。黄中尉反应了好一会儿才接入，接入之后话语间反应还是有些迟钝，我从特殊医疗处用着新长的膝盖骨走了几圈，觉得适配程度还不错，听到通讯里黄中尉磕磕绊绊半天讲不通顺一句话，结束掉通讯，决定去找他。

禁闭室外紧靠着强器械训练基地，黄中尉在基地外漫无目的的走着，他的神情恍惚，我看到他时忍不住在心底骂了米斯一句。

好歹也派两个护送专员把他送回我的工作点，这样乱走被误伤怎么办。

“黄中尉。”

他在我的呼唤下停下脚步，看起来完全是一个阿兹海默症患者。

“回去。”我拉他，黄中尉人生中第一次被关禁闭，一关就是两天多，恐怕留下了不小的心理阴影，他被我拉近，落日的余晖下，他那副白痴般的神情看起来居然有一点点脆弱。

“哥哥。”

他突然叫道。

我没说话，也没急着把他拉走。

“都是我的错，我没能保护好妹妹，对不起，我不知道怎么办，太饿了，我不明白她在哭什么，我……哥哥……我把我们最后的家毁掉了……”

我申请检查黄中尉的心理状态，数据分析显示还要几个小时后他才能够恢复正常，但是从军部普遍水平来看，他的心理抗压能力已经属于优质水平，毕竟禁闭室是个连最优人造人都能折磨疯的地方，当然，作为探寻人体极限的实验体，人造人坚持直到崩溃的记录是二十三天。

而作为自然出生的平民，这至少能说明黄中尉的基因绝对是有一部分可取之处的，除了脸。

还有他的眼睛。

这是我认为他最不该被洗脑的原因，不过木已成舟，后悔也没什么用。

傍晚八点左右黄中尉才有要醒的迹象，虽然闭着眼睛躺在床上，口里却嘟囔着不知道说的是什么家乡的语言，我靠在窗台边喝酒看星星，喝的是苏格兰，从这个方向望过去，能看到浩瀚无边的星空，肉眼已能依稀辨别不远处的斯坦因星球。

不知道黄中尉是抱着什么心态选择这个房间的，我的房间是正背着这里的反方向，一个窗口都没开，在他这里喝了一会儿酒，偶尔抬头看几眼星空，从骨髓深处就开始发冷发疼，本以为喝点威士忌会忘却痛感，没想到越喝越清醒，觉得黄中尉在梦中念叨的话语有几几分熟悉。

为了证明自己的猜测，虽然黄中尉醒来被安静站着的我吓了一跳，在脏话几乎要从他嘴里飙出来之前，我问他：“你刚才说的是以前002区的一种地方语言吗？”

他眼睛还瞪着，一边拍着胸膛一边大喘气：“什么？刚才睡觉哪有空讲话，倒是你，一声不吭站在那里，知道有多吓人吗？我有没有告诉你，我真的很怕鬼……”

我抱着手，“在禁闭室里害怕吗？”

提到禁闭室，黄中尉表情变得不太对，他嗫嚅着，最后开口时，声音压得低低的，有些答非所问：“我没关系。”

“做我的侍卫，是应该要坚强一点。”

黄中尉再三犹豫，翻身下床，头却突然痛了起来，捂着脑袋缓了几分钟才好，他虚弱地望向我的眼睛：“少将，我是不是说了很多不该说的？”

我笑了，摇摇头，“没关系，这也不是你能控制的，要不要尝尝这种威士忌？”

“抱歉，”黄中尉今天意外的收敛了许多，他是个单纯的孩子，所以平日里咋咋唬唬和出格的举动我也并不讨厌，“我不会喝酒。”

“那好吧，我奇怪为什么一直喝不醉，以为是单独一人的原因，所以才想叫着你一起，既然不会，那就算了，我可承受不了你再迷糊一次。”

黄中尉紧张起来，“我是不是……”

我放下酒杯，转头看闪烁在幽深星空中的斯坦因星球，不在其中，而是以旁观者的身份来看，平心而论，那是一颗美丽的星球。

“帝国为你洗过脑吗？”

黄中尉露出了错愕的表情。

“洗脑？应该没有……”

即使是真实的我，在帝国也称不上珍贵，这一点，似乎从十五年前被帝国放弃就成为了一个所有加鲁达人的共识，更何况是按照我复制的人造人。在我还留在斯坦因的那段时间里，艾恩二世暴疾而死，维瑞·艾恩，也就是艾恩三世即位，他年轻而富有生命力，是重振帝国的希望，都说成大事者不拘小节，艾恩三世将使用它他亲弟弟复制的人造人用以消遣玩乐，也为人们所刻意忽略。

他的使命是成为帝国成功的独裁统治者，是带领帝国走向光明的未来，而不是成为一个和善可亲的兄长，所以这也是我的命运。

作为帝国唯一的希望，维瑞·艾恩变态的欲望不断累积膨胀，我便成为了他宣泄欲望的承担者。如果以乐观一点的心态去想，只是提供了一些DNA序列而已，这是我该为帝国做的。

除此之外，我什么也没有失去。

时直一将维瑞·艾恩发送过来的影像信件给我，里面充斥着“我”以各种方式被兄长杀死的影像，在艾恩二世去世之前，他在我脑海中的印象还是站在父亲边向我微笑问好，是我打心底里敬重的哥哥。

“你认为，这是一种什么情感？”时直一贴在我的耳边问，浮在我面前的影像中，维瑞·艾恩正在用激光缓缓切割着“我”的头颅，人造人也有痛觉，只是在植入不可违抗皇帝一切行为的命令之后，他们的行动和表情就非常可笑，可笑但又意外的逼真，我几乎要以为自己嗅到了烧焦的气味。

“……我不知道。”

“是‘爱’。”

“黄中尉，可不可以用你从前的语言给我唱歌？”  
“行啦行啦我知道，你就是想让我用那种话讲话给你听对不对，我说就是咯，不过你也听不懂，干嘛总是要听啊？”  
“唱歌也不会？”  
“喂喂喂那怎么可能，不要随意造谣噢你，只不过这个，我暂时想不起来，我那时候年纪太小嘛，我妈妈都比较喜欢妹妹，我又是男孩子，她很少教我唱歌啦。”  
我觉得他用那种语言跟我讲话，已经像是在唱歌了。然后我又慢慢想起死掉的乳母，问他：“你知道我为什么是亚洲名字吗？”  
黄中尉睁着他明亮的大眼睛思考，从这张脸上多半会吐出一些蠢得过分的问题或回答，他认真地想了半天，才回答我：“我想，是艾恩二世为了宣扬种族平等所做的个人表率。”  
“也许吧，我不知道自己的生母是谁，也没有见过她，从小，是乳母照顾我的。”  
“那可真不容易。”  
确实很不容易，从十七岁到三十七岁，我留在斯坦因十五年，她也留在斯坦因十五年，她为我奉献了一切，她的时间，她的生命，还有她的身体。  
她是我的第一个女人，在我十五岁时，时直一七年任期期满，新总统上任。  
我闭上眼睛，告诉黄中尉：“我想睡一会儿了。”  
“……你发困的时间还真是难以预料。”

斯坦因总统来访的时间越近，米斯就越像个花蝴蝶，每天飞到这里又飞到那里，来访的那一天到来之时，我只能听到她的声音却见不到她的人，她每时每刻都在协调各方并一直不间断地解决各式各样的问题，在经过我和皇帝时，还亲切自然地问了一句：“需要为您开启动态局域降温吗？”  
皇帝面无表情地越过她，我跟上去，他讽刺地问：“即将重逢？”  
“我可以不出面。”  
“你当然要出面，作为两国友好往来的象征。”  
我回头看了一眼黄中尉，他站在台阶下面宫廷警卫队的最前方，被刺眼的阳光照的睁不开眼，长长的眼睫在阳光的反射下变成银白色，眉毛很烦躁地拧着。  
十秒，六秒，两秒。  
一秒。  
降落在正前方的飞船舱门缓缓开启，它身后的五艘战舰也都已经温顺地降落，斯坦因共同体现任总统，泽尔加，面若春风地微笑着出现在舱门后，他与维瑞·艾恩年龄相仿，不及三十周岁，同样是共同体史上最年轻的首脑，在时直一任期间，他便一路顺利无比地晋升至参议院议长，而现在，作为共同体和帝国的两个最年轻的领导者之一，正在努力为两国外交史上划下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
升降舱平稳落至地面，泽尔加不紧不慢地向我走来。  
准确地说，是向着皇帝走来。从我十五岁他上任那年开始，今年已经是泽尔加任共同体总统的第六年。他是一个混血儿，曾曾祖母属于我们星球的原住民，从这个角度上讲，帝国才是正统的那一方。  
“您好，泽尔加总统，帝国上下全体公民为您的到访而感到荣幸。”皇帝说道。  
泽尔加的笑容是一如既往地得体，“感谢您，尊敬的陛下，谨代表斯坦因共同体向您致以诚挚的问候。”  
大脑仿佛被撕裂，全身的骨头被研磨的痛苦，我无比渴望回头看一眼被太阳晒蔫的黄中尉，但是为了应有的礼节，我没法回头，只能僵硬地直视着泽尔加总统。  
“哇奥，殿下，再次见到你，我真的很高兴。”泽尔加偏偏头，笑着跟我打招呼，他伸出手。  
“我也是。”我伸出手回握。  
这时，我终于忍不住打了个寒噤，回过身去寻找黄中尉的身影。  
他依旧站在整齐地警卫队前，微微仰着头望向我，汗水从脖颈流进他整齐的制服内，像我回来的第一天。

我非常想告诉他。  
但是最终也没有。  
“不是你的错。”

思绪闪过万千，我中暑晕倒了。米斯玩笑般的一句问话没有被皇帝放在心上，毕竟帝国为个人都配备了相适应的温控系统，只要察觉不适，可以立刻进行调整。因此黄中尉对我简直恨铁不成钢：“少将！我真佩服你，还以为你突然回头看我怎么回事呢，下一秒就给我表演在线晕倒？温控系统三岁小孩都会使，你是没瞅见米斯在你晕倒之后的模样，简直要死在皇帝面前谢罪了。”  
“那还挺抱歉的，皇帝没惩罚她吧？”  
“现在没有，因为忙，等临时警卫长熟悉业务之后，她就被发派加利俾火山群执行两个月任务了，你说等她回来之后，头发会不会都被烧没变成光头啊？”  
“……”  
“……不要发派我。”

在斯坦因星球的最后五年，才是我真正的噩梦。  
泽尔加在任共同体参议院议长时，经常遇到我被时直一恶意的拷问，那时我对这种精神上的折磨毫无抵抗之力，只有泽尔加的笑容才能使我的心情稍稍好转，十五岁那年，泽尔加任总统之后，我被关了二十天禁闭。  
在黑暗中，什么都没有，没有色彩，没有声音，没有气味，每一秒都漫长的足以让人自杀。我在里面求泽尔加让我出去，发誓将生命献给斯坦因共同体，同意共同体在我体内覆盖清洗程序的决定，然而，一直到第二十天的最后一秒结束，泽尔加才允许打开禁闭室。  
后来我观察过人造人禁闭室实验红外录像，在意志品质表现上最坚韧的人造人，也无法抵御漫长的黑暗，思绪会像疯狂蔓延的藤蔓，在任何时刻勒死自身。我想这应该是人类最接近死亡的惩罚方式。  
禁闭结束之后，泽尔加为我清理身体的污垢，他尝试在我禁闭刚完成意志微弱时植入共同体研制的芯片，但由于匹配错误，芯片融合失败，新的芯片未能装入我的体内，但是旧芯片由于融合失败丧失掉了一部分功能，温控系统就在那一块儿。  
泽尔加没有放弃，经由共同体委员会全体商议通过，根据以2882例全匹配单项人造人实验得到的79.86%重建成功率，耗时两个月，恢复期长达三年的基因改造手术，轻飘飘地从泽尔加口中通知了我。  
除了大脑和其中已有部分损毁的芯片，  
所有的一切都属于泽尔加。

黄中尉喜欢打趣，我先前不是一般地厌烦，如今却也能从中发现乐趣，找到可爱之处，越到最后，越是舍不得，在曾经持续几年漫长的排斥期间，每一天我都是看着泽尔加的笑容度过，即使身为高等生物，优秀基因选择培育的人类，也依旧无法摆脱本能的反应，就像黄中尉也会在睡梦中自然的脱口而出以前家乡的语言，在这一点上，我与他并无不同。  
就像我每次都会记得将询问他是否被洗脑的记忆清除，却每次都会重新问他。  
“为什么选择保卫帝国？”  
黄中尉面对这一类问题时，一旦变得认真起来，场景就会显得愈发好笑，我怕他又说出什么“帝国需要我”之类的蠢话，便向他展示帝国S级人造体军事基地，也就是我之前所说的那些叫做人造人的东西，这是加鲁达帝国维持顶级站立的一个重要硬件设施，各方面性能最强劲的人造人在这里批量生产，编号，作为帝国武器投入使用。  
也许是在里面看到了我的脸，黄中尉没能再轻松对我打趣。  
“可惜，从生产出来的那一刻，他们也是和你我一样崭新的生命，不是吗？”我关掉显示屏，光影从黄中尉眼前的空间瞬间消失，“中尉，回答我，他们和你我的区别在哪里？”  
在观察到黄中尉眼神变得迷茫之后，我意识到自己在做与曾经时直一精神折磨相同的事情。  
痛苦让我蜷曲起身体，黄旭熙还沉浸在不知何种情绪中，我一脚踹开了冥想室，损坏的门让防卫系统发出了语音警报声。  
“非法开启，您已被记录，非法开启，您已被记录……”  
黄中尉等我走出去半天才回过神，急忙追上来，问道：“怎么突然出来，不是说想冥想一会儿吗？”  
“那就回答我，”我站住脚，向他转过身，“有没有被帝国洗脑？”  
“没有。”  
“日夜凝望斯坦因星球时，你有什么想法？”  
“少将，你……”  
我冷冷地看着他，等待回答。  
“我……只是希望，不会再有人像我一样……失去……”  
他向我走近一步，轻轻拉了一下我的衣袖，晶莹的泪光在他眼眸中闪烁。

我没时间顾及他突然的矫情，走在冥想区外，泽尔加对我身体的一级控制指令下得愈发频繁而集中，开始我还能从容地问上黄中尉两个问题，随后就连脚步方向都失去了自主控制能力，我咬着牙推了黄中尉一把，他微微抬头，我命令道：“先自己回去。”  
黄中尉虽然平日里言语没什么顾忌，但还算是听话，他没有跟着我，虽然不解地盯着我背影抱怨了几句，没得到回答，他也就老实地离开了。  
泽尔加留宿在皇宫的贵宾区，随他前来的五艘战舰日夜悬停其上，两国的首次合作应该尚未出现任何矛盾，因为走近贵宾区休息室后，我发现泽尔加并不打算找我做什么，或许只是为了检查一下设备运行状态如何。  
“这些天有没有乖乖的？”泽尔加笑着问我。  
“……这种恶趣味你是跟艾恩三世学的吗？”  
“也许吧，之前看他折腾人造人还没觉得什么，折腾你我才突然觉得也挺有意思的。”  
“你也可以做着玩，我不介意。”  
“那就太可惜了，现在的你，真的比假货还假，维瑞·艾恩没法知道自己有多可笑，真是一个遗憾。” 泽尔加毫不吝啬他的笑容，还好我已经能够面不改色地忍受疼痛。  
“对了，我如约放你回来，你找到自己的‘家’了吗？”  
我转身准备离开。  
“过来。”  
还没摸到休息室的门，身体已经强制停住，转身，迈步，一直走到泽尔加面前半跪下，控制权都没有交还给我。  
泽尔加从沙发上站起身，微微俯身按住我低下的头颅。  
“忘记你们加鲁达人愚忠的本性了，这真是独裁统治的弊端。”泽尔加半蹲下，手换成正面掐住我的脖子，取消了一级控制指令。  
“我一直以为共同体同样是独裁。”我讽刺道。  
“至少我们愿意给公民民主的假象，”泽尔加毫不在意地耸耸肩，“殿下，你的信息缺了几个小片段，我替你补回来。”  
话音刚落，我的意识便被封锁掉，世界陷入一片黑暗。

黄中尉属于帝国的防护装置被解除，只穿了平民的衣服，双眼紧闭，生理清醒程度降到0.3%，身体犹如胎儿在母体中的状态，被严密地浸泡在里面。  
在泽尔加战舰上，他带来了一整个的研究基地，用整个的玻璃防护罩起来，浩瀚的星空尽数收入眼底。黄中尉被抓起来之后就被扔在基地密封的圆柱状透明舱室，毕竟他只是一个中尉。  
我也不能对他要求太多，毕竟这是斯坦因共同体的最终计划，岂会在敌国一个小小的中尉身上出现差错。  
醒来后我试图体内装载的腐蚀性激光武器毁坏舱室，尝试了几次都以失败告终，身体承载体也达到短时使用极限，泽尔加慢悠悠地提醒我：“你最好还是不要尝试，一不小心破坏了循环系统设施，他可不好活下来。”  
他又补充：“提取完整记忆之后，我保证将他完完整整归还帝国，殿下。”  
合作只是一个幌子，斯坦因需要的只是一个机会。  
我问泽尔加：“即使得到帝国，你也只剩一年的任期了，这些努力难道不是拱手送人吗？”  
泽尔加沉默着检查提取进度，漫不经心地反问道：“对啊，怎么办好呢？”  
十九岁的黄中尉，有一个光明的名字，本应该拥有大好的光明前途，也为帝国失去了一切，但甚至连像我一样敷衍性质的褒奖都没有，直到临死都是一个不被人知晓的中尉。  
我心痛得无法呼吸，狼狈地跌坐在地，从我醒来的那一刻起，就一直在不停地检测黄中尉的存活几率，从0.71%，0.66%，0.37%，0.28%，0.03%，  
现在只有0.00074%。  
“进度完成了吗？唤醒他。”我对泽尔加说。  
液体被抽走，舱内被灌入唤醒气体，黄中尉缓缓睁开眼，看到舱外的我他有些惊讶，然后才开始扭头观察自己身处的地方。  
舱室开启请求被泽尔加许可之后，舱门打开，黄中尉踉跄地跑出来，一边想要拽起我，一边扭头坚决地对泽尔加吼道：“总统，您违反了国际法，这等同于宣战！”  
泽尔加无甚在意地为他开启离开的通道舱门。  
计划已经到了最后环节，信息整合结束以后，只要执行体内的自解体程序，留下已破解完毕的个人芯片，一切都会结束。  
我拍拍半跪下来的黄中尉的肩膀，黄中尉回过头，他眼眸中闪烁的愤怒带着一丝傻气，如果以后再也见不到，一定会很怀念。  
“其实我一直知道你没有被洗脑，总是被怀疑，很伤心吧？”米斯为帝国做一万件事，有九千九百九十九件事都忠心耿耿，鞠躬尽瘁，唯皇帝是从。她只倔强了那一次。  
信息整合至50%。  
黄中尉揉了揉眼，拽我的手抓得更紧了一些，“少将，我带你回去。”  
我笑着摸了摸他的脑袋：“先自己回去，我不想看到你死在我面前，走吧。”  
黄中尉的脸色难看，他艰难地站起身，漂亮的脑袋垂着：“少将。”  
“嗯，想说什么？”  
脑内的信息整合进行到79%。  
从黄中尉难以辨别性别的美丽而明亮的双眼中，泪水难以抑止地落下来，他有些呜咽地对我说：“我以为，有那么多星星，即使不是我，也会有很多很多幸福的家庭……只要没有战争……只要……没有战争……”  
你每晚凝望的星空吗？也许之后会有。  
信息整合进度94%。  
也许帝国会被消灭，也许不会。从此刻起，这就是与我无关的问题了，但是无论如何，有一点是可以确定的。  
一定会有更多的人，去迎接崭新的未来。  
信息整合完成，自解体开始。  
大脑内还残存着我属于帝国唯一证据的芯片，也即将失去，眼前逐渐变得模糊，黄中尉离开的身影在我的视线中也逐渐与战舰相融无法分辨。  
旭熙，我还没有这样亲昵的喊过他，还有很多要叮嘱的也都忘记说，比如你根本没有任何错，艾恩三世其实是个好皇帝，我们的牺牲并不是没有价值的，  
我很想和你有个家。  
感知到寄居大脑的衰落和身体生命力的锐减，芯片开始在我的大脑中自动执行了一段程序。  
这是帝国对将死之人小小的人文关怀，一段这个星球曾繁荣过的文明的古老歌谣。  
“夏之日，冬之夜，百岁之后，归于其居。  
“冬之夜，夏之日，百岁之后，归于其室。”  
——《葛生》。


End file.
